


[Podfic] enough

by lattice_frames



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Podfic of enough by fabregaAuthor's summary:Carol's trip to C-53 has felt like one revelation after another.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112751) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



> A _very_ belated posting for ITPE 2019

**Title:** [enough ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112751)  
**Author:** [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Fandom:** Captain Marvel (2019)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 00:10:21  
**Summary:** Carol's trip to C-53 has felt like one revelation after another.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](https://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE%202019/%5bMCU%5d%20Enough%20-%20fabrega,%20lattice_frames.mp3)  



End file.
